


Interrogation

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finished tightening his knots and sat back in his chair. “Now, you’re going to tell us everything we want to know.”</p>
<p>“And what makes you think that?”</p>
<p>“The chief and I are very good at our jobs. Sooner or later, you’re gonna break.”</p>
<p>Peggy leaned forward. “Break me, then,” she hissed. “Quit your posturing and get on with it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Sousa and Thompson as doms and Carter as a sub

“You know you could make this a lot easier for yourself, Peggy. Just tell us what we want to know.” Daniel’s voice was soft, but there was a hard edge to it, something slightly dangerous that sent a thrill down Peggy’s spine.

She raised her head, squarely meeting his gaze. “You’d have better luck herding cats, Agent Sousa. You’re not going to get it out of me.”

Daniel sighed, shooting a quick glance over his shoulder at the dark glass behind him. “See, that answer’s not gonna sit well with the chief. He’s expecting results, and if he doesn’t get them, he’s gonna have to come in here himself.

Peggy leaned forward in her chair, leveling her eyes on the glass. “Let him,” she said. 

Daniel stood up and moved around the table, dragging his chair behind him with some difficulty. Pulling it up next to hers, he seated himself again. “You should have picked the easy way,” he said quietly. Abruptly, he reached out and yanked her chair around to face him, grabbing her left hand before she could raise it to do anything. With his free hand he reached up and undid his tie. Loosing it from his neck, he leaned in to tie it around Peggy’s wrist, securing it firmly to the arm of her chair.

“You’ve already got me cuffed to the desk,” Peggy informed him. “A bit of overkill, don’t you think, agent?”

He smiled grimly. “I’ve seen enough of what you can do to not want to get close to you when even one of your hands is free.”

“Perhaps wise,” she admitted. 

Daniel finished tightening his knots and sat back in his chair. “Now, you’re going to tell us everything we want to know.”

“And what makes you think that?” 

“The chief and I are very good at our jobs. Sooner or later, you’re gonna break.” 

Peggy leaned forward. “Break me, then,” she hissed. “Quit your posturing and get on with it.”

Daniel nodded slowly. “If that’s how you want to play it.”

Peggy flashed him an almost feral grin. “You know it is.”

He pushed his chair back and stood up. “Then you leave me no choice, Peggy.” He left her there, bound as she was, and exited the room.

The time ticked by, and Peggy was just starting to grow impatient when the door finally opened again, and Chief Thompson came into the room. “Hello, Peggy,” he said. 

“Jack,” she replied evenly.

He gave her a half-smile. “That’s the only greeting I get?”

“I’d give you a hug, but I’m a little tied up at the moment.” She shifted in the hard chair, tugging slightly at the cold metal pinioning her wrist.

His eyes took in the movement, and her bonds, with some satisfaction. “That you are,” he said. He moved across the room, settling himself on the corner of the table. “Come on, Peggy. Just tell us what we want to know.”

“You’re going to grow very tired of hearing me not talk,” Peggy informed him coolly. 

“Already am,” Jack replied. “But I’m not here to make you talk. I’m here to make you sing.” He stood up and took a step forward so he was standing over her. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed her by the hair and roughly pulled her head back.

“I’m really not much of a singer,” Peggy said, gasping slightly at the sudden pain in her scalp.

“Oh I’ve gotten real pretty tunes out of rougher throats than yours.” He lifted his free hand to brush a finger down her neck. “Nothin’ rough about this throat,” he said. 

Peggy shuddered slightly under his touch, her eyes drifting partially closed. They opened again as his fingers found the top button of her blouse and slowly undid it. “Is this how you question all your victims, Chief Thompson?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. A faint moan rose in her throat as his hand slid down her chest to the next button. 

“I might have to start if they all make noises like you do,” he said. His voice was rough, and Peggy’s eyes started to slide shut again at the sound of it. He gave her hair a sharp tug. “Keep those eyes on me, sweetheart,” he growled. She fixed her gaze on him again, her stomach clenching at the sight of the dark lust lurking in his eyes. He slid his hand down to her next button, then abandoned all pretense of civility and grasped her blouse in both hands, ripping it open and sending a shower of buttons skittering across the floor. Peggy let out another quiet moan as his rough hands moved down to her breasts. 

There was the soft click of the door opening, and Daniel entered the room, limping over to stand beside Jack. Reaching down, he unfastened his belt. Peggy’s breath hitched slightly, her eyes fixated on the movement of him slowly drawing it out of its loops. Daniel offered his belt to Jack. “Here,” he said softly.

Jack took it, flexing the leather between his hands for a moment before holding it out to Peggy. “You’re going to want to bite down on this,” he said.

Peggy shook her head. “I’d rather not,” she replied, her voice uneven. Daniel reached out abruptly and grabbed her by the hair, giving it a solid yank. She let out a gasp as her head was jerked backwards, and Jack took the opportunity to ram the belt forward into her mouth. Peggy bit down on the leather and glared at the pair of them, her eyes burning with something that had nothing to do with anger. 

Daniel moved back to his chair and seated himself. “She’s not very cooperative, is she, Jack?” he sighed. 

“She will be,” said Jack. “I know she wants to be, deep, deep down.” He moved around to stand behind her, leaning down to speak directly in her ear. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?” he said.

Peggy growled at him and he chuckled, his hands sliding back down her body, fingers brushing lightly over the tops of her breasts. She felt Daniel’s hands grip her legs, roughly shoving them apart. His fingers slowly trailed up her thighs, pushing her skirt up with them, and Peggy let her head fall back against Jack’s chest, not even trying to stifle the moans that rose in her throat. After a moment of their frustratingly feather-light caresses, she opened her mouth and tried to speak. Jack moved one hand to pull the belt away, the other hand continuing to explore her chest. “Fine,” Peggy gasped as soon as the leather had left her mouth.

“Hmm?” Jack replied. He didn’t sound like he was really listening, fixated as he was on her flesh. He let the belt fall to the floor so his other hand could return to her, fingers dipping slightly under the fabric of her bra. At almost the same time, one of Daniel’s fingers ran gently along the hem of her panties, and she very nearly lost her train of thought. 

“Go on,” Daniel prompted. His voice was soft, but just as rough as Jack’s had been.

“The nineteenth of August,” she moaned.

“Nice try,” said Jack, his hands sliding further down her breasts, no longer deterred in the slightest by the barrier her bra provided. “But that’s not what your file says, doll.”

“Sixth of April,” she tried again, her breath coming out in shallow pants. 

“Closer,” said Daniel. His finger slid under the fabric of her panties, and he let out a low, guttural noise as he felt how wet she was. “But not quite.” 

Peggy groaned, her head falling back onto Jack’s chest again. “Damnit,” she growled. “You win. The ninth of April.”

Daniel grinned at her. “That’s better,” he said.

She shook her head at him, then tilted her head up to glare at Jack. He smiled down at her. “What a coincidence,” he said. “That’s today.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Happy birthday, Peg.” 

“How was that?” Daniel asked, sounding a little worried. “Okay?”

“ _Was_?” Peggy demanded. “You bastards aren’t finished yet.” She felt a chuckle rumble in Jack’s chest, and she pushed her head back against him impatiently, reaching out a foot to tap Daniel’s ankle. “Go on then,” she said. “Get on with it.” She settled back and closed her eyes again. “And get that belt back in my mouth.” 


End file.
